All the thing that we never said
by EztliZyanya
Summary: Dean Winchester regresa a casa por una lesión después de 6 años de haberse enlistado en el ejército. Sabe que ha pasado el tiempo, pero nada lo habria preparado para lo que encontró al llegar ¿Por qué un sujeto de mediana edad está en la habitación de Sammy, con una maquina para tatuar en mano? ¿Y quien es el otro sujeto sensual en la habitación? Fic para el DestielFest!2015


_Título: All the things that we never said._

 _Autora: Eztli Zyanya (FF, AO3, Wattpad) / Eztli LeNoire (AY)_

 _Beta: Karla_

 _Playlist (Hecha por Karla y por mi): En Youtube como "ATTTWNS" en la cuenta EztliZyanya uwu (perdonen no sé como agregar enlaces aquí)_

 _Rating: T +16_

 _Agradecimientos: A Karla por su infinito apoyo y paciencia en todo el proceso. Y a Denisse por darme su doxa al respecto cada vez que se la pedí… Valen oro, chicas. De verdad, esta vez se ganaron el cielo. Y si este no existe, yo se los invento uwu_

Dedicado a todos los que saben lo que es seguir adelante a pesar de todo. A todos aquellos que tienen cosas que jamás han dicho, cosas dolorosas, felices, íntimas, que les han hecho ser quienes son. A quienes han encontrado su manera personal de lidiar con toda la mierda o flores que la vida les ha puesto en el camino

* * *

 _ **All the things that we never said**_

 _Hogar, dulce hogar… o la mierda que sea._ Hace tiempo que no sé en qué consiste un hogar, hace tiempo que no sé de qué va la familiaridad, de qué va sentirse valioso, sentirse pleno... _Que no se entere el ejército o podría perder la pensión vitalicia_ , pensé mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa de mis padres.

Creyendo la casa vacía me fui directo a mi habitación. Me encontré vagando la mirada a través del recinto que visitaba por primera vez en los últimos seis años. Arrojé la mochila al pie de la cama para luego dejarme caer en el familiar olor de las sábanas.

Inhalé copiosamente cómo no lo hacía en años, dejando mis pulmones llenarse de aromas que evocaban otras épocas, días mejores… _el pasado_. Un dolor punzante comenzó a irradiar desde mi pectoral hasta mi hombro, cómo si mi cuerpo quisiera dejarme en claro que el pasado, de cierto modo, ya no lo era más. Estaba por buscar el medicamento para el dolor cuando escuché _¿un motor?_ Parecía que el sonido venía de la recámara de Sammy.

Me sorprendió que no saliera a recibirme… aunque, realmente, no había hecho ruido al llegar. _Supongo que aún no me quito el hábito del sigilo._ Me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano y, con la familiaridad que habría tenido años atrás, abrí la puerta sin siquiera llamar a ella.

 _Cuatro años de misiones clasificadas, capitán del equipo especial por tres de esos cuatro años, el puto soldado perfecto ¿y no te puedes mover para quitarle esa mierda de la mano a un sujeto que parece de mediana edad?_ Seguía en el marco de la puerta, observando a mi hermano recostado sobre su espalada y con un sujeto, mayor que ambos, sentado a un lado de la cama. El sujeto desconocido tenía en las manos el aparatejo culpable del ruido, _una máquina para tatuar_. Ambos parecían demasiado enfocados en el oscilar de la aguja que marcaba la piel de Sammy como para ponerme atención. Comencé a creer que me quedaría petrificado en la entrada, demasiado confundido como para pensar rápido, o al menos a una velocidad decente.

-Hola, Dean... –escuché murmurar a alguien a mis espaldas.

La aguja se detuvo. Yo alternaba la mirada entre mi hermano menor y una persona encubierta por la sombra del librero. Sam se incorporó un poco, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras me indicaba entrar por completo a la habitación. Hice caso, pero no dejé de poner atención a la sombra.

-Dean, no te esperaba hasta la siguiente semana. –comenzó el castaño.- Quizá no sea el mejor momento, pero te presento a Gabriel, mi tatuador y pareja. – comentó mientras señalaba al tipo de mediana edad.

-¿Qué hay, Dean-o? –me llamó el tipo de ojos miel, se retiró brevemente el cubre bocas para mostrar una sonrisilla similar a la de un duendecillo.- Perdona que no te dé la mano, tu sabes. –dijo mostrándome los guantes negros que enfundaban sus manos.- Aunque, Cassie puede suplirme en esas cortesías si dejas de darle la espalda.

Sin responder a ninguno de los dos, me giré para verificar la sombra al lado del librero. Podía ver la silueta de un hombre un poco más bajo que yo. Me acerqué para saludarlo y, cuando estaba a mitad del camino, el hombre salió de las sombras a mi encuentro.

Cabello oscuro, labios un poco secos, esos fueron los rasgos que alcancé a ver y definir de reojo, ya que mi atención se perdió en un par de lentes bajo los cuales se encontraban _los ojos más bellos que el espectro de luz debería ser capaz de mostrar al ojo humano._

Frente a mi sonreía, con algo de timidez, un adulto. Podría decirse que era de mi edad, quizá unos pocos meses mayor. Vestía de manera casual, una playera azul marino, manga larga y de cuello v, pantalones beige ligeramente ceñidos al cuerpo, al final de los cuales llevaba puestos converse del color de la playera.

-Él es Castiel, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes –dijo Sam.- Retomemos, Gabe.

La máquina comenzó a sonar de nuevo, sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba ante el otro hombre. Regresé los pasos hasta quedar al lado de la cama de nuevo, desconectando la máquina a mi paso.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Sammy?

-Realmente no mucho. -comentó mientras se ponía de pie y enchufaba la máquina para después volverse a recostar.- Sólo quedarme lo más quieto que pueda mientras Gabe trabaja.

-¿Y por qué tu novio está trabajando en tu piel? –inquirí tratando de no gritar o romper la dichosa máquina.

-Dean, no pienso pasar por esto. Ni ahora, ni más tarde, ni jamás.

-Oh, sí que pasaremos por esto, y será ahora.

-Bien –le escuché decir mientras veía sus ojos ardiendo en furia contenida y una sonrisa sarcástica extendiéndose por su rostro.- ¿es lo que quieres? Listo o no, allá voy…

-Sammy, no creo que sea buena idea. –intervino Gabriel al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de mi hermano.

-No te metas en esto, Gabe. –quitando la mano de su pareja, Sam se puso de pie para encararme.- Escúchame bien, Dean. Yo he respetado todo de ti, incluso respeté la forma en la lidiaste con la muerte de papá. Ahora te pido el mismo respeto hacia mí y mis decisiones.

Me quedé estupefacto al escuchar aquellas amargas palabras venir de mi hermanito. _¿De qué mierda va esto?_

-No entiendo tu punto, Sammy. –dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora te haces el desentendido? –preguntó riendo amargamente.- Entonces tendré que refrescarte la memoria. Respeté que te enlistaras. Yo tuve que quedarme a manejar los escombros de nuestra vida en familia. Por largo tiempo, los estudios fueron mi único compañero y refugio para sostenerme en esta mierda de mundo.

-Sabes que era la única manera en que podría haber pagado tus estudios. –señalé apretando los puños, _y sigo sin entender que rayos tiene que ver eso con que te estés jodiendo la piel._

-O pudimos irnos con Bobby. Él estaba en total disposición de recibirnos, Dean. Quizá habría sido algo duro, pero lo habríamos logrado juntos. –dijo mi gigantón hermano mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre los largos mechones de su cabello.

-Tú eres mi responsabilidad, –acorté sin saber que más decir.- de nadie más. Era mi deber sacarte adelante por mis propios medios.

Alcancé a escuchar un sonido ahogado, cómo de llanto controlado apenas amortiguado. Tras el pequeño ruido, el silencio reinó por unos cortos segundos que a mí se me antojaron interminables.

Luego recordé la carta en mi bolsillo, la última carta que recibí antes del incidente, las noticias que me habrían hecho volver por unos días, pero que me distrajeron por la emoción. La alegría excesiva fue suficiente para contribuir a la larga lista de cosas que me llevaron a cometer el error que me ha traído permanentemente de vuelta.

-De cualquier modo, hice un buen trabajo. –dije al tiempo que sentía como mi pecho se hinchaba de orgullo.- Estoy seguro que ya lo saben, pero igual mi ego clama por presumirlos. –comenté paseando la mirada por el rostro de los presentes.- Mi hermano se está titulando en derecho dentro de un mes y yo no podría estar más jodidamente orgulloso de lo que se ha logrado con la ayuda de mi militante trasero.

Toda tensión se rompió cuándo una risilla, que repicaba como campanilla, sonó por la habitación, por el tono de la misma me supuse que sería de Gabriel. Pude ver como los hombros de Sam se destensaban al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se escabullía rebeldemente por sus labios.

-Jerk. –sentenció hacia mí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y siendo incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Bitch. –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Gracias a la relajación del momento, fui capaz de distinguir que el chico de ojos azules se había movido de su sitio. El moreno se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana, viendo el crepúsculo a través de sus gafas fotocromáticas.

Mientras lo contemplaba pude escuchar cuándo la máquina se volvía a encender. Aún dudaba de las razones de mi hermano menor para hacer semejante cosa a su piel. No es que nunca hubiese visto un tatuaje o conocido gente que los tuviese, que va, si en el ejército la mayoría tiene tatuajes. Eso era parte del motivo de mi molestia con ello, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con discriminación porque una aguja hubiese hecho algo en el cuerpo de otra persona, tampoco creo que todo aquel que los tenga es un ser raro o un maleante.

Mi molestia reside en algo más ¿profundo?, o al menos lo es para mí. Aborrezco la trivialización banal de la que se ha vuelto víctima el arte corporal. ¿De dónde saqué esa idea? De muchas situaciones que lo demostraban. Pero no vayamos lejos, bastaba con escuchar a los compañeros de escuadrón.

Las explicaciones que, al menos por mi parte, rara vez eran solicitadas, en mi humilde opinión, eran de lo más estúpidas. El asunto iba desde "mi chica/chico pagó por él para mí", "estaba ebrio/drogado", "era muy joven cuando me lo hice", hasta los "sólo me gustó" "pensé que me haría ver más interesante" o "se me ve bien".

¿Se ve mi punto? No hay trasfondo en las respuestas, sólo muestras de que alguien quizá los dejó caer de cabeza cuando eran bebés.

-Entiendo perfecto que cada quien hace lo que quiere, o lo que puede, con su vida y que ello claramente implica el propio cuerpo. –dije sin darme cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.- Pero, después de conocer la historia del "arte primitivo", del que deriva el actual arte corporal, no puedo pensar sino en la trivialización de la que ha sido víctima en la actualidad.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, me di cuenta de algo más. Seguía mirando al hombre moreno de ojos azules e incluso me había colocado a su lado en la ventana, de modo que la pareja no podría haberme escuchado por el sonido de la aguja. No obstante, el hombre a mi lado si parecía haberme escuchado. Había dejado de ver el atardecer para dirigir su mirada hacia mí, o eso creí ya que sus gafas seguían siendo oscuras tras la exposición a la luz y me impedían saber dónde se enfocaba su mirada.

-No lo habría dicho mejor, hombre. –dijo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y esbozaba una sonrisilla.- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, en especial en una sola pieza y sin estar dentro de un féretro.

La luz del ocaso caía de lado, en ese momento fue en el que por fin puse atención a la totalidad de sus rasgos faciales y no sólo a los mismos de manera aislada. Los rayos de Sol hacían brillar sus ojos de manera que parecían nebulosas, belleza danzante entre el azul y el morado, cómo si el creador se hubiese empeñado en hacer de esa mirada la obra maestra de su creación.

 _Platón se equivocó cuando en la alegoría de la caverna usó el Sol como simbolismo referente a la belleza, debió usar los ojos de Cas… ¿Cas? ¿Castiel?_ Mi tren de divagaciones sobre la naturaleza oculta en aquellas pupilas se detuvo en seco.

No estaba muy seguro de que provocó mi caída a la realidad. Quizá fue la plena visión de las argollas metálicas a cada lado de las comisuras de esos besables labios, tal vez fue la visión de las otras perforaciones plateadas refulgiendo ante la cálida luz sobre la piel del rostro y orejas del moreno. O probablemente sólo fue ser plenamente consciente de que ese chico malditamente caliente era Castiel Novak, el genio de mi generación del instituto.

-¿Castiel Novak? –dije disimulando lo mejor que pude una mueca.- ¿Generación 2006 del Instituto de Lawrence?

-El mismo. –respondió con gesto de confusión.- No pensé que me reconocieras, nunca fuimos amigos ni nada, –comentó agachando un poco el rostro.- no es que no haya querido serlo, sólo que yo…

-Hey, para, hombre. –comenté con una risilla incrédula.- No hay rencor, entiendo que a ustedes los genios los alejaban del vulgo desde los primeros exámenes diagnóstico. No es como si lo hubieses hecho a propósito. –le di una palmadita en el hombro restándole importancia.- Más bien a mí me sorprende que me conozcas, es decir, todos los profesores hablaban de ti, pero de mi sólo podría haber alardeado el profesor de deportes, o el director quejándose de mi comportamiento, si acaso…

-Eso es porque Cassie siempre ha estado ena… -intervino Gabriel, pero no pudo terminar porque Sam llamó su atención quejándose de que quería ver pronto su tatuaje terminado.- Ya, ya, Sammy, quédate quieto.

Pude escuchar un pequeño suspiro de alivio a mi lado. La curiosidad sólo aumentó ante ello, quería preguntar al respecto… pero sospechaba que Cas no me diría nada y no podía preguntarle a Gabriel ya que si, por mi causa, erraba en la piel de Sammy, este último no me dejaría vivir en paz el resto de mis días.

En lugar de indagar en el tema, opté por acomodarme en el marco de la ventana, del lado contrario al que se encontraba Castiel.

-Espero haya lugar para mí en esta ventana –comenté por decir algo.

-Siempre habrá lugar para ti conmigo… -creí haber escuchado… Okey, el tren del cansancio y divagaciones post-hevoladodemasiadoenlasúltimas24hrs estaba jugándome de las suyas.

No respondí, pues de verdad creí que estaba escuchando palabras no dichas. Simplemente me limité a ver el atardecer mientras la máquina tatuadora seguía sonando a mis espaldas.

Gabriel terminó, limpió e hizo los tratamientos necesarios en favor de la cicatrización, para luego recoger el material utilizado en la bolsa y contenedor de RPBI (residuos peligrosos biológico infecciosos). Fue entonces cuando pude ver el tatuaje de Sam, y supe que nunca fue necesario que le preguntara por el significado del mismo.

 _Joder, soy un soquete por meterme en un asunto tan suyo_ , pensé mientras contemplaba el pectoral izquierdo de mi hermano. Su piel había sido marcada de por vida con la leyenda "Always Keep Fighting" en letras grandes y estéticas, con sombreados color dorado que resaltaban en su piel bronceada.

Gabriel contemplaba su trabajo con un inminente gesto de satisfacción, Sam no dejaba de ver el trabajo de su novio a través de su propio reflejo. En tanto, yo no podía hacer más que sonreír con orgullo mientras contemplaba la plenitud de mi hermano menor, aquel que había sido mi responsabilidad desde que nació, ahora hecho todo un hombre.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. –afirmó Castiel a mi lado. Mi única respuesta fue asentir con total orgullo, aún sin dejar de contemplar a mi hermano.

El momento era tan especial que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ni el creciente dolor en mi pectoral y hombro izquierdo lo mancillara. Creí que era manejable, de hecho podría jurar que aguantaría perfectamente, hasta que sentí como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas en una negra espiral que sólo la pérdida de la consciencia podría causar.

Desperté de un brinco, en plena noche cerrada. Rápidamente traté de reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba. Francamente esperaba hallarme en algún cuartel temporal o como prisionero, más no en mi habitación en casa de mis padres.

-Tranquilo, tigre. –dijo Castiel al tiempo que se erguía en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama.- Deberías tomarlo con calma, todo está bien ahora.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tome con maldita calma? –inquirí con brusquedad mientras me agarraba el hombro, recordando que todo se había ido por la borda.- Nada está en absoluto bien, joder.

-Estás vivo. –respondió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.- Mientras sigas respirando, todo lo demás tiene posible solución.

-¿Cómo carajo puedes decirme tu eso? –a cada segundo me sentía más molesto.- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es pasar por momentos de mierda?

En ese momento las nubes debieron moverse en el cielo nocturno. Ahora la luz de la Luna se colaba por la ventana que estaba enmarcada por mis cortinas favoritas, las de estampado a cuadros azules y verdes que mamá hiciese para mí tantos años atrás. La luz bañaba la clara piel del chico de cabello oscuro que me acompañaba.

Él se mantenía de espaldas, podía ver su espalda completamente desnuda. _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que no traía camisa?_ Aunque eso era lo de menos. Más allá de lo tonificado de sus músculos, más allá de la hermosa vista de su piel salpicada de algunos lunares, más allá de toda esa magnificencia, lo que yo veía boquiabierto era el enorme tatuaje que abarcaba toda su espalda.

-¿Aún crees que no sé lo que es pasar por momentos de mierda? –inquirió girando un poco el rostro en mi dirección.

Parecía haber adivinado que me encontraba anonadado ante la visión de su espalda. Aún después de haber hablado no se movió, se quedó como estaba, brillando como un ángel a la luz de la Luna, con una sonrisa nostálgica grabada en el rostro, _un ángel, sí… un ángel caído._

En la distancia apreciaba los gruesos y negros trazos que adornaban su espalda. Repentinamente sentí ganas de ponerme de pie y abrazarlo, cómo si eso fuese de alguna ayuda, cómo si eso fuese lo suficiente para consolarlo. Pero no lo haría, ir abrazando gente que parecía herida no era normal, y menos aún en mí.

-¿Por qué? –fue lo único que me atreví a articular.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esa herida de bala en tu pecho? –inquirió girándose por completo para volver a la silla.

-Eso no es una respuesta. –mascullé ligeramente irritado.

-Tampoco la tuya lo es. –comentó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas para luego apoyar su cabeza en sus manos.- No es algo que hable con cualquiera.

-Yo no soy cualquiera. –respondí rebuscando su mirada, la cual parecía querer evitar verme.

-Tienes toda la razón –murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.-

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos en la semi oscuridad de la habitación, por lo que me parecía un instante demasiado breve al lado del infinito de la eternidad. Después de un rato vi cómo se mordisqueaba y relamía los labios con nerviosismo y, temiendo haberlo incomodado, desvié la mirada.

-Te propongo algo, cadete. –en ese momento sentí la necesidad de aclararle que se equivocaba de grado, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.- No he pasado por alto que sufres de terror nocturno. Así que cada noche que despiertes por ello estaré a tu entera disposición y te contaré todas las historias que quieras de mí, una por noche… si tú me cuentas la historia de tu herida.

Tras meditarlo por unos segundos, decidí que la oferta valía la pena. Me pedía poco y obtendría mucho. Parecía injusto para él, pero él mismo la había propuesto así que podía dar por sentado que a su juicio era un trato razonable.

-Sólo quiero saber un par de cosas antes de aceptar. En primera, ¿cómo rayos harás para estar a mi disposición? Y en segunda, ¿por qué te interesa tanto mi historia?

-Una historia a la vez, una cosa a la vez. –respondió con un suspiro.- Estaré a tu entera disposición porque vivo en la habitación de al lado. Y creo que esa será la primera de mis historias para ti –terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en mi dirección.

Castiel tuvo razón, esa fue la primera historia que me contó. Esa noche me enteré de que, desde hace 4 años, Sammy había comenzado a utilizar las habitaciones extra de la casa para recibir inquilinos. Desde aquel entonces, Castiel y Gabriel ocupaban dos de ellas y la sobrante se había habilitado como biblioteca y sala de lectura. _Me siento como en una puta variante de "Mientras dormías" Si… quizá debería escribir un guion al respecto y titularlo "Mientras huías"…_

Una semana repleta de terrores nocturnos hizo que me terminara de poner al día de las novedades en Lawrence, la casa, la vida de Sammy, y demás pormenores que cruzaban la mente de Castiel cuando acudía a mí tras oír mis saltos en la cama ante las pesadillas.

No podía negar que el sujeto había cumplido su palabra a pesar de que yo no sabía cómo sucedía. Simplemente, cuando lograba escapar de las pesadillas, Castiel ya estaba sentado en la silla al lado de mi cama. No quise saber si las paredes eran demasiado delgadas o si el tipo estaba dándome mucha atención, sólo me deje consolar por su presencia. Una licencia de la que temía a momentos, sabía que de esperar algo de los demás sólo se podían obtener desilusiones… Sin embargo, quise creer que con él no sería el caso.

Cada noche era como si el olor a canela, con un ligero toque de café, que emanaba de la taza que Cas tenía entre sus manos tuviese capacidades curativas. Sabía que probablemente no se trataba del olor por sí mismo, sino de cómo éste se fue asociando en mi mente a la presencia del hombre que cada noche estaba dispuesto a sacarme de mi propio infierno.

El día siguiente a mi regreso fui a ver a Bobby. El viejo huraño fue feliz de verme y me aceptó con gusto como mecánico en su taller. Así que pasaba mis días entre aceite de motor y autos, lo cual me daba bastante tranquilidad. Fue agradable ver cómo la gente a mí alrededor me daba mi espacio. No podía negar que, tras años conviviendo con poca gente, estaba sumamente oxidado en eso de la socialización.

Este ritmo lento y calmado de reintegración se lo debía a Castiel.

Me encontraba saliendo de una merecida ducha tras un día muy activo en el taller, cuando caí en cuenta de todo lo que le debía al chico de las gafas fotocromáticas. Desde el primer día, sin conocerme ni saber mi historia, hizo mucho por mi tranquilidad.

Él había tomado cursos de paramédico, incluso estaba certificado, por lo que fue el único en tocarme y examinarme tras mi desmayo… Y, también, fue el único en ver la herida de bala que cicatrizaba bajo mi clavícula izquierda. Me sorprendió saber que no le había contado a nadie más al respecto, pero estaba sumamente agradecido por ello.

Tras la cena (a la que cada vez temía más llamar "familiar"), con la pareja y Castiel, me retiré a leer algunas historietas de Batman. La nostalgia de la lejana niñez en que pudiese leer despreocupadamente hacía algunos ecos dolorosos en mi corazón. Aunque, a su vez, me evocaba memorias de tiempos mejores gracias a los cuales podía caer dormido con la idea de que hace tiempo era bueno, de que quizá, sólo quizá, podría volver a serlo.

Horas más tarde, cuando desperté con el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mi acelerada respiración, de inmediato busqué a Cas. Al notar que no estaba en la silla, mi mirada comenzó a ir y venir cómo rayo por la habitación, hasta que lo ubique. Él hombre de cabello moreno y revuelto reposaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

-Pensé que no vendrías más –admití con un sonoro suspiro.

-Quizá no debí venir. –me concedió sin moverse de su lugar.- Me he quedado sin novedades y ahora lo inevitable se cierne sobre mí.

-Hombre, a veces te pones tan profundo… -pensaba seguir, restarle importancia al asunto, pero el ver inmóvil a Cas me hizo retractarme. Al menos para él, el asunto parecía importante.- Si no quieres venir más, no lo hagas. Sin dramas, estaré bien, no te sientas obligado. Odio ser una molesta carga para los demás. –admití.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que con esas palabras él pudiera sentirse liberado. Casi esperaba que el tipo se fuera dando saltos de satisfacción de regreso a lo que sea que fuese su vida antes del ex militar loco jodiendo sus noches.

En ese momento no llegaron los saltos ni exclamaciones de alegre liberación. Abrí los ojos y pude ver como Castiel se ponía de pie rápidamente y se acercaba a mí. Se inclinó sobre mí, manteniéndome preso de aquellos iris que ostentaban el color de todos los mares y océanos juntos en plena magnificencia.

-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir que eres una carga, Dean Winchester. A menos que quieras sentir la furia de un hombre enamorado.

Esas pupilas seguían brillando hipnóticamente frente a mis ojos, aunque no era lo único que brillaba… La lucecilla que se colaba bajo la puerta desde el pasillo hacía que los piercings de su labio inferior brillaran sensualmente.

 _Snake bites,_ pensé en el instante mientras me relamía los labios preguntándome cómo se sentiría tocar las dichosas piezas de titanio… no es que haya estado investigando al respecto… de acuerdo, si lo hice, pero no pueden juzgarme por tener curiosidad de cómo nombrar las perforaciones que resaltaban aquellos carnosos labios que incitaban a ser besados.

Mi cerebro seguía tratando de procesar las palabras del seductor ángel agazapado sobre mí. Se trataba de una de las contadas ocasiones en que no maldecía a mis neuronas por no hacer rápida sinapsis, sino que les agradecía por quedarse pasmadas (por no decir enleladas) en la bella imagen del momento.

-¿Qué historia quieres escuchar hoy, Dean? –me preguntó al tiempo que se alejaba.

Me encontraba confundido entre la pérdida del contacto visual y las palabras que creí haberle escuchado decir _. Quizá ese viejo dicho militar está afectándote… no, ni si quiera cuando estabas en activo, jamás creíste eso de "en tiempos de guerra cualquier hoyo es trinchera". No empezarás hoy, y menos jodiéndola con tu único amigo._

Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me acomodé en la cama. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de hacerle espacio a Castiel por primera vez desde que comenzara a acompañarme por las noches.

Él me devolvió una mirada de incredulidad, una ceja arqueada y ojos curiosos revoloteando por mi rostro, como si buscasen seña alguna de desaprobación ante aquello. Me aseguré de no darle tal, en su lugar le sonreí lo mejor que podía.

Acudió a sentarse al pie de la cama, manteniendo la postura más rígida que jamás había visto, lo cual, viniendo de un ex militar, es decir mucho.

-Joder, hombre, –reí mientras lo veía inmóvil.- parece que te han ensartado un palo por la retaguardia para mantenerte con esa postura.

-Sé… -se detuvo para aclararse la garganta.- sé que eres estricto con el asunto del espacio personal. Además de que creí que estarías molesto porque hace unos cuantos instantes violé el mismo.

-Oh, eso… no es realmente importante. No estoy molesto.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo. –sentenció con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que relajaba un poco la postura.- Ahora dime ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar esta noche, Dean?

-¿Alguna vez me pedirás que te cuente la mía? –inquirí algo incómodo ante la idea.

-No, Dean. –dijo rápidamente.- Espero que alguna vez lo hagas, pero no te presionaré con ello. Es algo que quiero que decidas tú mismo.

-Entonces… -dije tras unos segundos de reflexión.- quiero lo mismo.

-Dean, no creo que… -y entonces atravesé la cama para poner mi dedo índice en medio de sus labios, en un claro gesto silenciador, el cual agradecí que entendiera de inmediato.

-Sólo cuéntame lo que me quieras contar. Lo que tú decidas.

Pretendía apartar la mano de sus labios… hasta que los mismos se alzaron dándole un suave beso a mi dedo. Me quedé sumido en el contacto, en cómo una de las manos de Cas capturaba la mía y la giraba besando el dorso de la misma con total devoción… cómo si estuviese ante la encarnación de todos sus anhelos, cómo si yo fuese especial para él.

-Mi vida entera, todas las cosas que jamás he dicho, –pronunció entre suaves besos sobre la palma de mi mano.- no sólo te lo contaría… yo… te daría mi vida si me lo pidieras.

Antes de enlistarme, cuando aún podía vivir mi propia vida en relativa calma sin preocuparme del futuro, más de una vez me enredé en líos dignos de Don Juan. Eso tenía más de 6 años, pero ello no me eximía de ese pasado. Formas delicadas y femeninas era lo que buscaba, hundirme en la delicadeza de una mujer… _Si, bueno, parece que ahora eres una especie de doble agente que batea para ambos bandos._

La idea me habría parecido cómica o quizá trágica en otro momento. Admitámoslo, parecía una jugarreta del destino tremenda. Hasta, sin afán de verme dramático, me habría puesto a elevarlo al nivel de la tragedia de Edipo… Si, alguien borre eso, eso sería sobrepasar mis niveles de dramatismo peligrosamente. _Joder, aparentemente puede que sea bisexual, ¡más eso no quiere decir que aspire a ponerme a ovular!_

Dejé salir un leve suspiro, cómo si, en ese aliento que me era robado por el ojiazul frente a mí, se fuese también mi miedo a intentar ser feliz. Él me contemplaba expectante, con los labios inmóviles aún postrados en mi piel.

-Deberías empezar por el inicio. –dije tras aclararme la garganta.- ¿En qué momento empezó eso de querer darme tu vida? ¿En qué momento decidiste que era buena idea hacerme creer que desperdicié parte de mi vida entre sostenes y tangas cuando el mejor sueño húmedo que podría tener era el genio de mi generación? ¿Cómo fue que acabaste lleno de metales que me hacen querer postrar mis labios sobre ellos hasta hacerte consciente de lo jodidamente sensual que eres? –continué con una emoción desconocida creciendo en mi pecho.

Castiel me miraba con un profundo sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro, el cual resaltaba aún más sus perforaciones en el rostro y orejas, haciéndome querer saltarle encima. No pude pasar desapercibida la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, _un brillo más que añadir a la cuenta de hermosos destellos provenientes de él…_ Parecía feliz, más feliz de lo que creí podría ser capaz de estar un ser humano. A su brillo natural se aumentaba ese halo de felicidad, era tal que debí temer quemarme… más eso no bastó para alejarme.

Le sonreí de vuelta, preguntándome cuantos méritos habré juntado en vidas pasadas, y quizá en esta, para merecer al ángel que brillaba frente a mí. Un ángel que tenía luz propia y estaba dispuesto a iluminarme con ella, a acogerme en sus brazos, aun cuando yo estaba mancillado en más de un sentido. ¿Cómo no tener esperanzas ante tal promesa? _A la mierda mi viejo dicho "sin esperanzas no hay daños colaterales" quiero vivir, intentar ser feliz... lo quiero a él, quiero intentarlo, que mi impulsividad sea útil por una vez._

Con el coraje y valor del que hacía gala en las misiones, alargué la mano libre y lo tomé por la nuca. Con una torpeza que desconocía, uní mis labios a los suyos en un dulce roce. El contacto apenas duró unos segundos, aunque estos bastaron para hacerme pensar en hacer una próxima visita al cardiólogo.

Fue dulce, muy dulce. Apenas un rozar de labios sin más… el primero, de cierto modo. _Mierda santa, ni siquiera mi primer beso fue así_ , pensé cuando apoyaba mi frente en la de Cas. Ambos sonreíamos mientras buscábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones y latidos. El latir de su corazón, que normalmente habría sido apenas perceptible, inundaba mis oídos, cómo cántico de sirena, como si quisiera agradecerme por no haber muerto con la bala en mi pecho.

-Seguro parecemos idiotas –comenté antes de reír un poco.

-Seguro que sí. –afirmó Cas antes de rozar su nariz contra la mía tímidamente.

-Mmmm –le rocé de vuelta.- así que quieres más –comenté antes de adelantarme a besarlo de nuevo.

Otra vez fue de modo casi inocente, con la única variante de que el contacto fue más prolongado. Cuándo nos separamos Castiel se acercó a mi oído para hablarme de cerca.

-Por muchos besos que me des, –comenzó usando una voz más grave, _y caliente_ , de lo que le había escuchado antes.- un trato es un trato. Una historia por noche. Aunque te concedo que lo mejor es comenzar por el inicio. –terminó para luego besar dulcemente mi frente.

-Puedo esperar, tengo tiempo. –reconocí disfrutando el roce de sus labios sobre mi piel. Escuché algo así como un quejido resignado proveniente de él, luego comenzó la historia de la noche.

Castiel me contó la historia general de su niñez. Supe que había crecido a cargo de sus hermanos mayores, Lucifer, Miguel y Gabriel. Supe que sus padres no habían estado presentes en su vida, pero que ello no impidió que llevara una vida relativamente buena y sin carencia alguna, al menos en el sentido material… Y fue todo. Así de simple, él no pensaba que hubiese nada más relevante que saber desde su nacimiento hasta su quinceavo cumpleaños.

-No puede ser que no haya nada más de esa época. –me quejé.

-Me temo que así es, Dean. –dijo observándome con una disculpa escrita en la mirada.- Lo interesante viene cuando entré al instituto… No obstante, eso es otra historia, por lo tanto de eso te contaré la próxima noche. –sentenció al tiempo que se acercaba a depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla y hacía ademán de ponerse de pie.

-Cas… no es mi intención presionarte, en ningún sentido, hombre. –empecé al tiempo que me rascaba la cabeza para disimular la vergüenza que me daba tocar un tema tan delicado sin tener algo, propiamente dicho, con él.- Pero no soy el tipo de hombre al que mantendrás a raya con castos besos, quiero más que eso.

Alcancé a ver que se tensaba ante mis palabras, temí haber dado a nuestra situación una formalidad de la que carecía. Estaba por retirar mis palabras cuando lo escuché aclararse la garganta, sin moverse de donde se había quedado.

-Doce –dijo sin más, con el rostro girado de tal modo que no pudiese ver su expresión.

-¿Qué rayos…? –fui silenciado con un gesto de su mano, el típico gesto de "alto".

-Tengo 9 perforaciones y 3 tatuajes. –continuó.- Doce días, doce historias. Si después de que los hayas escuchado sigues queriendo… -enmudeció por un par de segundos, cómo si las palabras quemaran su garganta.- queriendo que intentemos algo, podemos hacerlo.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación por lo que pareció el tiempo mismo de la tierra. Castiel seguía esperando ante mí, sin atreverse a girar el rostro para verme.

 _¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso? ¿Se está arrepintiendo? ¿Quiere una prueba de que voy en serio? ¿Qué mierda hago?_ Las preguntas, miedos y dudas arrasaban con mi racionalidad. Él seguía esperando sin mirarme y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en que esto dolía más que las heridas que sufrí en los últimos años en el campo de batalla, incluso más que la bala que casi termina con mi vida.

No quería que siguiera doliendo así, ni para Cas ni para mí. En cualquier otro momento habría pensado que lo mejor sería dejar el asunto por la paz, porque si esto dolía ¿qué me podía esperar a futuro?

Pero no quería pensar así. El hombre frente a mí también tenía miedo, el suficiente como para evitar que le viera el rostro. Sin embargo, se estaba arriesgando por mí. Contarme su historia, incluso las cosas que nadie más sabía, lo estaba haciendo por mí. _Él te ofrece conocer su lado más vulnerable, ¿y tú te acobardarás y te retractarás de querer intentar ser feliz con él? Y un rábano._

Hice mis inseguridades una pelota y la arrojé al rincón más remoto de mi mente. Me puse de pie con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz y me coloqué a sus espaldas.

-Sólo puedo aceptar si cada noche que decida seguir escuchando me dejas tener una pequeña probada de lo que tendré cuando termines y yo siga aquí –dije con voz firme al tiempo que lo envolvía en mis brazos.

En el abrazo pude sentir como Castiel temblaba levemente. Instintivamente, hundí la nariz en su cabello, inhalando su aroma y notando que olía a papel y canela, propinándole suaves caricias con la misma. Sus temblores disminuyeron y su cuerpo se destensó. Justo cuando creí que era la mejor aceptación que tendría, posó sus manos sobre las mías, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos en el acto.

-Sólo una pequeña probada, –sentenció suspirando.- no sabes cómo deseo que llegues al final…

-No sabes cómo deseo ver tu cara cuando llegue al final –respondí sonriendo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato, hasta que Cas bostezó entre mis brazos. Lo solté a regañadientes para que pudiera ir a descansar un poco antes del amanecer. Más no lo dejé ir invicto, antes de que partiera le robé un beso en los labios.

Aparentemente, los labios de Cas poseen algún efecto curativo. ¿Drogas? ¿Tragué aceite de motor? Para nada, sólo digo lo que me consta. Tras verlo partir, con la cara hecha una roja y madura manzana, pude dormir 4 horas continuas, todo un logro si me lo preguntan.

Desperté hecho un mar de buen humor. Pude notar el gesto de alarma en el rostro de Sammy, incluso lo escuché murmurar algo de llevarme al médico o demandar al ejército por devolverme con tornillos de menos. También aprecié la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Gabriel y los comentarios de Bobby de que tantas caídas de niño comenzaban a pasarme la factura.

¿Y saben qué más? Lo único que me molestaba de la situación era no poder decirles el motivo de mi estúpida sonrisa. Quería gritar al mundo que Dean Winchester estaba listo para darse una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser feliz con una persona que lo ama con total devoción, _mueran de envidia perras, Cas es mío._

Como todas las mañanas, Cas no estaba en casa. No sé a qué se dedica, a dónde va o qué hace. Sólo puedo confiar en que cuando regrese del taller por la tarde, él estará aquí, esperándome. Confiar parece iluso, siempre lo he sabido, confiamos en muchas cosas. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenemos siquiera fundamentos para esa confianza. Lo sé muy bien… No conozco a Castiel mucho, sólo sé que es un tipo con mucho arte corporal, que huele como la canela y el papel, que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida… y que, desde que le conocí, me he ido enamorando de él.

El pensamiento en torno a la confianza da vueltas por mi cabeza todo el día. Para cuando subo a mi nena no puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría tener a Cas en el asiento del copiloto, cómo recuerdo haber visto a mamá acompañando a papá hace más de veinte años. Pensar en él cómo la persona que quiero que me acompañe al envejecer parece digno de un ente con ovarios. Confiar ciegamente en Cas es casi iluso… sin conocerlo del todo e imaginándome el futuro con él…

 _¿Qué haré si no funciona?_ , me cuestionaba de camino a casa. En el momento en que aparqué frente a la casa vi a Castiel esperándome en el umbral de la puerta, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, y en mi mente resonó una voz que bien podría ser la mezcla de la voz de papá y de Bobby _. Sólo has que funcione, idiota._ _Es descabellado,_ _como si fuera tan fácil… Okey, no es tu primera misión suicida. Esta vez la causa es propia, es lo que quieres, él lo vale absolutamente._ Como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, tomé mis inseguridades y lancé a donde no estorbaran mi felicidad.

Tras el pequeño episodio, alcancé a Castiel en la puerta de la casa. Estaba tan atractivo como siempre, con el mismo estilo de ropa que le había visto desde que lo conociera, manga larga con cuello en v, pantalones algo ceñidos y converse. El día de hoy la combinación era de morado con blanco. Me moría por saltarle encima, pero si hay algo que respeto es mi propia palabra. Nada de presiones, _tómalo con calma_. Me limité a hacer lo que podía, expresarle con una enorme sonrisa mi alegría de verlo.

Después de la cena, en la cual no paré de enviarle miradas a Cas, me retiré a descansar. Quería intentar dormir un poco más, porque desconocía la extensión de las historias y no quería quedarme dormido a la mitad.

Mi teoría de que dormir más temprano funcionaría estuvo completamente errada. El terror llegó a las 3 horas y media exactas tras lograr dormir, sólo media hora después de entrar en sueño profundo. Me levanté de la cama cómo si tuviera un resorte en la espalda. Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, podía sentir el sudor en mi erizada piel. Sentía que seguía inmerso en las pesadillas, hasta que una mano se posó en mi antebrazo izquierdo, trayéndome de vuelta de aquel infierno en mi mente.

-Está bien, Dean. –dijo afirmando su agarre en mi antebrazo.- Estoy aquí.

-Cas… -suspiré mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya.- Estoy esperando la continuación de anoche.

Escuché algo parecido a un gemido ahogado. Ahora que me sentía más despierto, y lejos de la mierda de mis sueños, pude apreciar que Cas estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama. Me senté cómodamente en la cama al tiempo que le hacía espacio para que no tuviese que permanecer en el borde de la misma.

Él volteó a verme con los ojos refulgiendo ante la luz que se colaba del pasillo. Pareció pensárselo un poco, pero finalmente se acomodó sentado un poco más al centro, aunque mantuvo cierta distancia de mí.

-¿Listo? –preguntó tras aclararse la garganta. No me miraba, veía las mantas de la cama cómo si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Joder, hombre. No me vas a lanzar una bomba atómica. –reproché.- Sólo empieza, y mírame en la medida de lo posible.

Quería acariciar su mano, infundirle la confianza y tranquilidad que él me infundiese minutos antes. Más no lo hice, pretendía respetar el acuerdo y escuchar tranquilamente la historia de esta noche.

-Bien… Hoy vamos por el preludio –comentó tímidamente.

-Cómo digas, yo sólo quiero que pasen pronto estos 12 días para que compruebes que estará bien si intentamos algo.

-Ya veremos… Aquí voy. –suspiró sonoramente antes de continuar.- Atendiendo a tu petición de saber todo desde el principio, te contaré que cambió en mi vida al entrar al instituto.

-Me agrada la idea, aunque se extienda un día más…

-No te preocupes, en realidad las historias de mañana y pasado mañana podrían sintetizar bien 4 días en dos.

-Me agrada cómo piensas. –le elogié con una sonrisa.- Por favor, continúa.

-Cuando entramos al instituto yo era un chico solitario. En casa nunca hubo mucha convivencia, con el único con quien podía jugar era Gabriel… Cómo habrás notado, la diferencia de edades es significativa. Lucifer y Miguel se encargaban de mantener el orden y Gabriel de cuidar de mi cuando era necesario… eso era todo lo que conocía por familia. No tengo recuerdos de mis padres, mis hermanos solían decirme que ellos estaban trabajando lejos por nuestro bien y nunca lo cuestioné…

El asunto es que, el verano antes de que entráramos al instituto, Gabriel se fue. Me quedé sólo con Miguel y Lucifer. Ellos estaban molestos porque Gabriel se fue, por lo que recalaron en mí. Me hicieron estudiar como si no hubiese un mañana, pronto los juegos de cartas que compartía con Gabriel se convirtieron en libros y libros que rebasaban por mucho el nivel de conocimiento para esa edad. Pero yo no quería decepcionar a mis hermanos, quería que cuando Gabriel volviera de Europa se sintiera orgulloso de mi, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo estudiando.

Como sabrás, el resultado fue que al entrar al instituto me separaran en la clase de los cerebritos. –admitió con un lastimero intento de sonrisa.- Recuerdo que Gabriel me contaba historias sobre las amistades que haría en el instituto, sobre lo divertido que sería pasar la tarde con amigos y demás cosas… bueno, todo eso es un sueño en clases avanzadas. Todos mis compañeros eran del grupo "Las 3E" ególatras, egoístas o egocentristas. –dijo al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.- Me la pasaba anhelando divertirme.

Fue la tercera semana del primer año cuando mi vida cambió. –pude notar que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.- Iba pasando por el gimnasio en el cambio de clase. Los avanzados no tomábamos deportes, por lo que tenía curiosidad de cómo era el gimnasio, así que di un rápido vistazo al interior… entonces te vi por primera vez. Ahí estabas, haciendo salto con garrocha. Podía ver toda la belleza de tus músculos en tensión, la concentración en tu rostro al saltar… para mí fue la encarnación perfecta de la belleza.

Nada más terminar la última frase, Cas volteó a verme. Sus ojos brillaban cómo si hubiese viajado al pasado, cómo si aún fuéramos esos chicos de 16 años. Yo sentía mis mejillas arder, más le mantuve la mirada con solemnidad. Luego de mirarnos fijamente por un par de minutos, se decidió a continuar.

-A partir de ese día comencé a llegar tarde al tercer periodo todos los miércoles. –admitió con una risilla, notoriamente más relajado.- Para que los profesores no me molestaran al respecto tuve que mejorar mi rendimiento constantemente, pero no me importaba si podía seguir viéndote esos valiosos minutos a la semana.

Con el tiempo verte en el gimnasio no fue suficiente. Comencé a observarte, a conocerte a pesar de que sabía que tú nunca notarías mi existencia. Estaba solo en la escuela y en casa, sin nadie a quien contarle cómo me sentía, así que apelé a la única fuente que conocía, los libros. Buscando explicaciones a cómo me hacías sentir conocí a Neruda, Sabines, Benedetti… y un montón más de poetas. –admitió con una sonrisa que resaltaba su sonrojo.- Para el último año estaba más que seguro de que me había enamorado de Dean Winchester, un chico rubio con ojos más bellos que los de la chica que elogió Bécquer en su Rima XII. Bueno para los deportes, los líos… y las mujeres.

Estaba seguro de que mis posibilidades eran mínimas, sino es que inexistentes. Así llegamos al final del último año. Pasé todo el instituto observándote entre las sombras, sin que nadie lo notase, viendo como vivías, te divertías y pertenecías a otro mundo y personas. –dijo con notas de tristeza tintineando en su voz.- Aunque sabía que era mala idea, no quería terminar el instituto sin que supieras lo que sentía por ti.

Así que me armé de valor. Tenía todo listo para presentarme en tu hogar el día después de la graduación y declararte mis sentimientos. Mis únicas armas eran un pie de manzanas, el cual sé muy bien que adoras, y un profundo y devoto amor por ti… pero desafortunados sucesos ocurrieron la última semana del curso, una semana antes de la fiesta de graduación, y jamás pude cumplir con mis planes.

Me mantenía en silencio escuchando. Cuándo mencionó la graduación supe que un momento incómodo había llegado. Mis decisiones de aquel entonces habían hecho trizas los planes de Cas. _Quizá si hubiera esperado un poco, todo sería muy diferente… los "y si" son una mierda de complicaciones e ilusiones rotas…_

-Escucha… -comencé.- Lamento haber arruinado tus planes, fue un momento de mierda y tuve que tomar decisiones rápidas. De hecho ni siquiera he visto mi certificado del instituto, Sammy lo recogió por mí al inicio del siguiente año.

-No te sientas mal por ello. –acortó con una sonrisa comprensiva.- La semana siguiente a la graduación me enteré de tu padre y tu alistamiento. Pero no fue eso lo que impidió que viniera a verte el día que tenía planeado, de hecho yo también recibí mí certificado hasta el año siguiente cuando Miguel fue por él… Aunque eso queda para mañana.

-¿En serio? –exclamé.- No puedes dejarme así hombre –insistí.

-Si puedo y lo hago. –replicó sin muchas ganas.- ¿Quieres un avance hoy? Quizá sea el único que tengas, quizá mañana te arrepientas de haberme escuchado un día más…

En ese momento fue cuando me cansé, más no como él creía, de escucharlo. Tomándole la palabra sobre el avance, me acerqué a él plantándole un beso en los labios. Pero esta vez no pensaba quedarme en los castos roces, quería más.

Comencé a mover mis labios contra los suyos, rozando mi lengua contra los mismos en una invitación a que hiciera lo mismo. Me devolvió el gesto, moviendo sus labios contra los míos, pero no lo suficiente como para darme acceso a explorar el interior de su boca.

Con eso me daba por satisfecho esta noche. El roce de sus suaves y ligeramente agrietados labios me estaba haciendo dudar sobre la legalidad de ponerse así de caliente con un beso poco profundo. El roce de las argollas metálicas en su labio me hacía dudar de las propiedades del metal, aquel material que conocí por su capacidad de herir también era capaz de trasmitirme una mezcla de su propia frialdad y el calor que emanaba de la boca de Cas.

Seguí besándolo y delineando sus labios y piezas con la lengua. Sentir su aliento contra mis labios se volvía cada vez más adictivo, el deseo no hacía más que crecer. Temí fallar a mi palabra de ir despacio, por lo que decidí romper el beso con un casto contacto final, para luego apoyar mi frente en la suya.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberme asomado a la puerta del gimnasio alguna vez mientras pasabas. –comenté antes de acariciar su cabello.

-No te arrepientas de ello. Estás aquí hoy, es lo que importa.

-Y pronto te demostraré que estaré aquí al día siguiente de "hoy" –dije haciendo comillas con los dedos.- por el tiempo que me permitas estarlo.

Tras mis propias palabras pensé en decirle que aquí el único que debía temer ser rechazado por toda la mierda que arrastraba era yo. Pero él no dijo más y yo tampoco lo hice. En el silencio de la noche parecía que ambos queríamos seguir creyendo en el presente, en la seguridad y confort del momento. En ese instante, el mundo fue nuestro y nosotros fuimos el mundo en armonía para el otro.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido. Simplemente desperté a la mañana siguiente recostado, cubierto por las mantas y solo.

El día pasó del mismo modo que lo hacía desde mi regreso y establecimiento de mi nuevo ritmo de vida. Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Cas porque nunca estaba en casa por las mañanas, pero decidí que lo mejor sería darle su tiempo, _probablemente me lo dirá en alguna de sus historias._

El preludio, como él mismo lo llamase, que me había dado la noche anterior me había dejado conmovido. Pensar en él mirándome a escondidas, anhelándome en silencio y sin saber que hacer… _Mientras tú te liabas con toda aquella que tuviera piernas estilo "abre fácil"._ De algún modo me sentía responsable de haberlo alejado sin saberlo.

Por otro lado, el hecho de recordar esos días traía consigo el recuerdo de la muerte de papá. _Una mierda difícil de tratar…_ El viejo seguía haciéndonos falta, todos en casa (incluso nuestros dos inquilinos extra) lo sabíamos. Todas las mañanas me aseguraba de encender la vela frente al pequeño altar, dedicado a él y a mamá, y "hablar" unos minutos con ellos. Esta mañana les hablé de Cas, _Sammy encontró la felicidad… ¿Estará bien que yo también sea feliz? Ustedes deben estar felices, juntos en el cielo… y si no es así déjenme pensar eso, por favor. Yo también quiero alguien que me acompañé allí, quiero que sea Cas._

El resto del día transcurrió de mucho mejor forma. No me volví a preocupar por las dudas e inseguridades sobre esta relación sin nombre que estaba entablando con Cas. Incluso cuando volvía a pensar en mis padres, las respuestas eran alentadoras. ¿Qué padre no querría ver feliz a sus hijos? Nunca supe que pensaban del amor homosexual, pero el pensamiento de que querrían que Sammy y yo fuéramos felices cuadraba con cómo eran en vida. Así que me quedé con él, sumándolo a la lista de "a favor" para seguir adelante con Castiel.

Aun sabiendas de que intentar dormir más temprano no sería de ayuda, lo volví a hacer. _Tal vez dormir temprano no ayuda, más que Cas esté conmigo un rato si ayuda a que duerma un poco mejor,_ pensé mientras me ponía en marcha a mi habitación.

Puntual como reloj, el terror nocturno llegó al tiempo pronosticado. En cuanto me levanté de un salto fui acogido en el cálido pecho de Cas. Me sujetaba con firmeza contra él mientras propinaba caricias a mi espalda y murmuraba a mi oído que todo iba a estar bien.

-Gracias, –comenté cuando estuve listo para hablar sin que me castañearan los dientes.- eso es reconfortante.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda –respondió al tiempo que me soltaba.

-Y bien… -dije al tiempo que me acomodaba y le hacía espacio para sentarse cómodamente.- Estoy esperando escuchar la historia de hoy.

-Si… eso noto –comentó con algo de incomodidad.- Bien, allá vamos.

No me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas dolorosas. Así que simplemente lo diré.

La última semana de clases, hablé con Gabriel por primera vez desde que se fue. Pensaba contarle de ti, de mis planes para decirte de mis sentimientos… pero también quería saber de mi padre. Pensé que quizá me dejarían hablar con él porque ya había crecido, así que le pregunté a Gabriel por él.

Su respuesta fue de sorpresa e incomodidad al escucharme preguntar. Me preguntó que me habían dicho Lucifer y Miguel al respecto, le respondí que sabía lo mismo de siempre, que él y mamá estaban trabajando y no podían ir a visitarnos. Tras un largo minuto de silencio, en el que incluso pensé que me había colgado, me dijo la verdad. –soltó un suspiro cansado.- Mi padre había desaparecido pocos días tras la partida de Gabe. No sabían nada de él, lo cual no era muy diferente a lo normal, pero la manutención seguía llegando a las cuentas de todos cada mes. Por ello a nadie le importó que no hubiese rastro de él.

Estaba sumamente molesto con la noticia. ¿Puedes ver mi punto? 3 años, Dean, 3 jodidos años desaparecido y a nadie le importaba porque el dinero no había parado de llegar. –prácticamente gruñó.- Estaba molesto con mis hermanos, pero lo estaba aún más conmigo mismo. Nunca tuve la determinación de preguntar con insistencia por él, estaba tan acostumbrado a su ausencia que parecía natural para mí.-llevó una mano a su oreja derecha, rozando con la punta de los dedos las argollas que pendían del lóbulo de la misma.- Esa fue la primera vez que lo hice.

Tras cortar la llamada con Gabriel, me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Fui directo a la casa de la señora Linda Tran, ¿la conoces? –negué con la cabeza.- Se dedica a hacer perforaciones. Cuándo abrió la puerta de su estudio para mí se negaba a perforarme a pesar de que llevaba el dinero suficiente. –comentó con una risilla.- Convencerla me llevó un té con galletas y una hora de ojos rojos reprimiendo las lágrimas de furia acompañadas de una total negación a contarle que me pasaba.

Al final se puso de pie y me guio al estudio diciendo que "cada persona lidia como puede, o como quiere, con su vida". Esas palabras siguen en mi mente cada que pienso en mis perforaciones. Para mí son mucho más que estética, son cicatrices. Heridas que han calado en mi ser, cosas que no quiero olvidar, porque temo volver a cometer los mismos errores. Son recordatorios de que, si ahora soy fuerte, es porque hace tiempo fui débil.

Esa debilidad me tuvo molesto durante días y me distrajo totalmente de mis planes. La señora Tran tuvo la gentileza de permitirme quedarme en casa con ella y su hijo Kevin, del cual ya te hablaré en unos días… Para cuando me calmé lo suficiente y fui a buscarte ya era tarde, estabas en el velorio de tu padre.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación. Me sentía una mierda total, lo que a Castiel le había dolido a mí me parecía sensual ¿podría ser más estúpido?

-¿Son ellos? –pregunté acercando tímidamente la mano a las argollas en su oreja derecha, rozándolas con delicadeza.- ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Eso representan?

-Me alegra que entendieras sin que tuviera que decirlo textualmente. –comento mientras cerraba los ojos.- No me malinterpretes, a pesar de todo son mis hermanos y los quiero. Aunque no puedo confiar en ellos más, quizá suene nietzscheano, pero creo que aquello de "No me duele que me hayas mentido, sino que ya nunca más podré confiar en ti" es verdad.

-No diré que lo entiendo. –comenté.- Pero, lo respeto.

-De eso se trata la vida, ¿no crees? -intervino.- No va de entender ni aceptar a los demás, creo que es mucho más simple, sólo se trata de respetarles.

Asentí ante su perspectiva. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo a pesar de que sonaba convincente y sensato. Pero a mí me preocupaba más todo el dolor que Cas tuvo que pasar para llegar a esa conclusión.

Me adelanté y lo envolví en mis brazos. Ese fue todo el avance de la noche. Por la mañana volví a despertar de la misma manera que la mañana anterior.

El tiempo libre del día se me escapó en averiguar un poco de la dichosa señora Tran. Como Cas dijo, era una artista del _body art_ especializada en perforaciones e implantes. Residía en el centro de Lawrence desde hace 10 años. Pensé en hacerle una visita… pero decidí que era mejor idea dejar que Cas me contara a su ritmo, _después de todo parece ser que nadie más sabe el significado de sus modificaciones…_ Me sentí orgulloso de recibir el honor de tal confianza, no la defraudaría, esperaría.

Esa noche, atendiendo al hábito de mi cerebro en cuanto a los terrores nocturnos, desperté vulnerable y asustado, saltando a los brazos de Cas, como comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

Me acunó en sus brazos con la misma dulzura de la noche pasada. Dejé que mis pulmones se embriagaran del tranquilizante aroma a canela, esa era mi promesa de que estaba bien, ya no estaba jugándome la vida en el campo, estaba a salvo, _en casa._

Luego de que el estado de miedo cedió, Castiel continuó con la historia de la noche, sin necesidad de que se lo solicitara como las noches anteriores.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué no te busqué en la semana del funeral –comenzó.- Esa semana me dediqué a buscar a mis padres.

Mantuve oculto de Lucifer y Miguel que ya sabía la verdad sobre mi padre. Los busqué por todos los medios que podía pensar a esa edad, internet, registros públicos, periódicos, antecedentes penales… nada funcionó. Era sólo un chico con un par de nombres en busca de respuestas. El saber que lo estabas pasando mal no ayudaba a mi concentración, sentía que no estaba haciendo nada bien, ni la búsqueda ni apoyarte. –refunfuñó con molestia.- Un inútil total en atender a los asuntos importantes.

Fue una de las semanas más frustrantes de mi vida. No había rastro de Chuck y Becky Novak. Estaba por lanzar un anuncio de "desaparecidos" cuando recibí una nueva llamada de Gabriel. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? –me preguntó con una risilla sombría ante la cual negué con la cabeza.- Me dijo "Cassie, no puedes encontrar a quien no quiere ser encontrado" Fue como una puñalada más. Que mis propios padres no quisieran saber de nosotros… Antes pensé que el dinero podría seguir llegando por alguna póliza del banco… pero eso no eximía a mis padres ni el hecho de que ninguno de mis hermanos los había visto desde que yo tenía un año.

Tenía que liberar toda esa furia. Estaba molesto y triste a partes iguales. El saber que no era lo suficientemente importante, que ninguno de mis hermanos lo era tampoco, para mis padres me hizo sentir una gran escoria.

Volví a ir donde la señora Tran, al verme no opuso resistencia alguna para perforarme una vez más, –comentó al tiempo que se acariciaba la perforación de la oreja izquierda, una barra que atravesaba en diagonal el cartílago de su oreja, _un industrial_.- hasta comentó "si vas a hacerlo de cualquier modo, mejor que sea en un lugar seguro."

Cuando por fin me calmé al respecto, y me quité de encima los reproches de Miguel por "joderme las orejas", fui a buscarte de nuevo, dispuesto a darle prioridad a lo que si estaba en mis manos, según creía, es decir a ti.

Había pasado el tiempo de los funerales, así que esa vez si me atreví a llamar a la puerta. Bobby me abrió la puerta, se estaba quedando unos días con Sam mientras se acostumbraba a tu ausencia. Él mismo me dijo que te habías enlistado al día siguiente de la muerte de John y habías partido la tarde anterior.

Si la noche anterior me sentí un total soquete, esta noche me sentí el rey de los idiotas. Ni por casualidad me habría imaginado que de haber esperado un par de semanas a ver todo con calma tras la muerte de papá todo habría podido ser diferente. _Hubiera, hubiera, ¡deja de atormentarte! Estás aquí ahora, frente al hombre que te ha amado por años y si no le das signos de aceptación pronto saldrá huyendo sintiéndose rechazado, deja de auto compadecerte y haz algo._

Me acerqué lentamente a él hasta poder tomar su rostro por la barbilla. Esperé a que me mirara para hablar.

-Estoy aquí hoy, contigo. –dije antes de besarlo.

El beso comenzó como el que compartiésemos dos noches atrás. Todo era goce de sus labios, un goce que mejoró cuando su lengua comenzó a recorrer mis labios de la misma manera que la mía hacía con los suyos. Tímidamente comenzó a rozar su lengua contra la mía, lo dejé imponer el ritmo, el cual resultó ser lento y lleno de suspiros ahogados en los labios del otro. Nuestras manos recorrían el rostro del otro, las de él lentas y tímidas, las mías anhelantes y ansiosas.

Cuando nos separamos le sonreí. Él me miraba de la forma que se me empezaba a hacer tan familiar que debería asustar, sus iris bailaban entre las tonalidades del azul y parecían refulgir al verme… _Joder, así debió ver Barba Negra a su tesoro…_ Entonces solté una risa ligera y alegre, como hace tiempo que no reía.

-¿Qué es gracioso, Dean? –me cuestionó torciendo el cuello y entre cerrando los ojos de una manera totalmente adorable ante la cual mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Hace seis años debí estar haciendo esto, –comenté rozando sus labios con mi pulgar.- en lugar de estar firmando reclutamientos.

Cas no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras un profundo sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. Lo último que recuerdo es que le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Lo siguiente en mi memoria es estar cobijado y despertando con los rayos del Sol de la mañana.

Otro día más… tener que esperar hasta la noche para poder charlar con él no era de mi total agrado, aunque me consolaba con la idea de que, tras pasar esta etapa, podría tenerlo de verdad, como debería haber sido desde hace años.

Al despertar por la noche, puntual cual reloj suizo, me fue un poco más sencillo calmarme pronto, todo gracias a su presencia. Esa familiaridad que encontraba en sus brazos no la conocí jamás antes de él… si eso no quiere decir que él es el indicado, golpearé a la vida hasta que admita que él es para mí, lo juro.

-¿Listo para empezar? –me preguntó mientras se alejaba del abrazo.

-Dispara, vaquero. –asentí recostándome de costado, dejándole espacio para estirarse si así lo deseaba.

-He estado pensando –comentó al tiempo que, sorprendentemente, tomaba lugar junto a mí, más cerca de lo usual, recostado sobre su vientre.- las perforaciones que faltan, me las hice el mismo año y sus historias están estrechamente relacionadas. Así que, si crees poder mantenerte despierto, podría contarte de todas ellas esta noche.

-Perfecto. –respondí con una sonrisa enorme.- Eso quiere decir que tendré una compensación equivalente a 5 historias. Y no, –me adelanté al ver que pensaba replicar.- no puedes quejarte, es lo justo.

-Tirano. –murmuró antes de soltar un resoplido.

Me limité a reír ante su afirmación y la mueca infantil que hizo. Esperé mientras se ponía cómodo para comenzar a hablar.

-Todo esto va del año siguiente a que partiste. –comenzó.- Ese año debería haber entrado a la Universidad, pero no lo hice. Como sabrás, las complicaciones del año anterior habían calado en mí. Te habías enlistado, no sabía ni dónde estabas y jamás pasaría las pruebas del ejército, así que seguirte no era una opción.

Entonces fue cuando lo entendí. Quería ayudarte, de hecho mi ego fue tan grande como para pensar que podría salvarte. –admitió escondiendo el rostro.- Cuando te fuiste y con los descubrimientos de mi familia, comprendí que no podía ayudarte sin ayudarme a mí mismo primero. ¿Quién era Castiel Novak? Un chico demasiado inocente, por no decir estúpido, que había crecido en una jaula de oro, rodeado de mentiras y resguardo para él del mundo ¿Cómo podría ayudarte así? ¿Cómo si no sabía ni quien era yo?

Así fue como, un día, tomé mi mochila de camping, guardé algunas mudas de ropa, parte de mis ahorros, y me fui. Dejé una carta a mis hermanos mayores, pidiéndoles que no me buscaran, les explicaba que tenía que hacer ese viaje solo, para encontrarme a mí mismo.

Los recuerdos de ese año son de lo que más atesoro en mi memoria. Rara vez hablo de ellos, son demasiado íntimos… pero siento que a ti si puedo decírtelos. –voltea a sonreírme antes de continuar.- Ese año viajé por la mitad del país y descubrí que no podría haber acertado más cuando dije que viví toda mi vida en una jaula de oro. Al salir, sólo llevaba en la cartera $200 dólares y una identificación. Yo no pensaba irme un año entero, sino una semana o dos quizá.

Los días corrían y mi desencanto del mundo crecía, no podía creer las situaciones del mundo real de las que mi familia me mantuvo al margen toda la vida. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mientras yo cenaba y vestía bien había gente sin hogar allá a fuera, solos y desamparados. No había pasado ni una semana cuando decidí donar la mayoría de lo que llevaba encima a un refugio. Sólo me quedé con el cepillo y pasta dental, mi identificación, la ropa que llevaba puesta y una muda de ropa interior. –a pesar de la sorpresa me mantuve en silencio, escuchando sus palabras.- Comencé a vivir en los refugios para personas sin hogar. Todos los días fueron de trabajar largas horas por el dinero suficiente para una comida más o menos buena, tratar de llegar temprano para alcanzar lugar en el refugio, lavar mi ropa por las noches para poder usarla al día siguiente, ver las caras de repulsión de las personas cuando pasaba cerca de ellas…

Ese año conocí el peor lado de la humanidad, el lado de la gente que deja de lado a sus congéneres, que se hacen de la vista gorda cuando ven a alguien pedir limosna aún cuando están cargando consigo mismos cosas inútiles que adquieren por mero consumismo o vanidad. Ese año conté al menos un millar de personas que se molestaban, con quienes pedían una moneda o que les compartieran de su almuerzo, porque estorbaran o afearan la vía pública, en tanto esos quejicas iban hablando por sus IPhone. –rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Supe la mierda en que se puede convertir un ser humano.

Aunque, lo más importante no es eso. Sino que también conocí el lado de la humanidad que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Conocí gente solidaria, compartida, el tipo de personas que, aun si sólo les sobra $1 dólar al final de sus cuentas, no dudará en compartirlo con otro ser humano. Es curioso ver que quienes menos tienen son quienes más comparten. Ahí, en medio de la decadencia y carencia, fue donde me encontré. Por fin, supe quién es Castiel Novak. Quizá no sea la gran cosa, sólo soy un ser humano imperfecto, más soy un ser humano imperfecto con la disposición de cambiar algo en el mundo que le tocó. Emprendí el camino de vuelta a Lawrence con la certeza de que estaría listo para cuando volvieras y con una idea fija en la mente, convertirme en trabajador social.

Yo lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, ni por todos los cielos me esperaba escuchar algo así. _El tipo fue un indigente por un año entero en una loca misión kamikaze para encontrarse a sí mismo y así poderme ayudar… okey lo sano sería estar asustado ante una situación así… entonces ¿por qué no estoy ni un poco molesto? ¿por qué me siento importante y valioso?_

Cas se mantenía con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro mientras miraba sus propias manos, parecía que les agradecía con la mirada haberlo sacado adelante durante ese año.

-Asombroso. –fue lo único que atiné en decir.-

-¿En serio, no estás molesto? –me preguntó mirándome con ilusión.

-Hombre, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. –reconocí al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello con cariño.- Ese será mi chico –dije para después guiñarle un ojo.

-Dean…

-Sólo tengo una duda –comenté.- ¿en qué punto de ello te hiciste estas? –inquirí mientras rozaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos sus cinco perforaciones en el rostro.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocí todo tipo de gente? –comentó mientras cerraba los ojos y restregaba ligeramente su rostro contra mis manos.

-Por supuesto… -respondí, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, aun cuando no entendía muy bien el punto de su pregunta.

-¿Aún no tienes sueño?

-No. –sentencié con firmeza.- Por favor, continua.

-Claro. –suspiró.- Como te habrás dado cuenta, cada una representa a una persona. Pues del mismo modo, son dos malas personas, –dijo señalando las pequeñas argollas de su ceja.- y tres buenas personas. –señalando sus _snake bite_ y su _anti eyebrow_.

-Ya… -comenté incómodamente.- No tienes que…

-No. –me acortó.- Está bien, quiero hacerlo.

Ese año, en un refugio en Wisconsin, conocí a una chica, cuando recién salía al mundo real, el primer mes de mi viaje. Su nombre era Meg Masters, –dijo al tiempo que pasaba sus propios dedos por la perforación del lado derecho de su labio.- se trataba de una chica un par de años mayor que le tomó gusto a llamarme Clarence aun sabiendo mi nombre. Pasamos un par de meses en la ciudad, buscábamos trabajos juntos por el día, las noches en que no conseguíamos lugar en el refugio dormíamos acurrucados el uno al otro en las bancas de algún parque… Fue mi mejor y primera amiga. –comentó con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz.- Ella me enseñó todo lo necesario para estar bien en las calles, cuidó de mí en todo momento cuando era vulnerable e indefenso en un mundo demasiado duro.

Una noche no alcanzamos lugar en ningún refugio. Estábamos camino a buscar algún lugar en una banca del parque o bajo un puente cuando un auto se detuvo a nuestro lado. –se detuvo un momento.- El dueño del auto nos ofrecía un lugar en su casa para pasar la noche, alegando que era su deber como religioso cobijar a quienes menos tienen. No debimos aceptar, Meg parecía muy insegura al respecto, pero ese día no habíamos ganado lo suficiente para comer bien, a pesar de las largas horas de trabajo, y una cama no nos vendría mal. Viendo lo cansada que estaba le insistí en que deberíamos aceptar.

Subimos al auto y fuimos a la casa de Bartholomé. Todo marchaba bien, nos alimentó y cedió una habitación para ambos. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Bueno algo que jamás podré negar es que el tipo cumplió de manera muy curiosa con su "cristiandad". Aquello era una especie de última cena.

A media noche desperté al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo, parecía una pelea. Mi preocupación al respecto aumentó cuando no encontré a Meg acostada a mi lado. Salí al pasillo para encontrarla peleando con Bartholomé. Mi aparición distrajo al hombre lo suficiente como para que Meg aprovechara para darle un golpe bajo que lo mandó al suelo. Entonces vi la herida en el estómago de mi amiga, sangraba lo suficiente como para haber teñido de carmesí el alfombrado a sus pies.

Cuando me vio se giró a sonreírme, como si ignorara por completo la lesión en su cuerpo, y me pidió que corriera al despacho de Bartholomé y llamara a la policía. Luego se giró a enfrentar de nuevo al hombre que ya se ponía en pie. En medio del inicio del forcejeo, escuché como me gritaba "¿qué esperas, Clarence? ¡Haz lo que te he dicho! ¡Cierra la puerta cuando entres y por nada del mundo salgas antes de que llegue la ayuda!". Eso bastó para recordarme que Meg nunca se equivocaba, tenía que obedecerla.

Corrí al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de mí, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica. Las últimas palabras que escuché a mis espaldas al cerrar la puerta fueron "no permitiré que lastimes a mi unicornio". –reconoció con una sonrisilla melancólica que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier segundo.- No salí hasta que escuché que las sirenas y que la puerta principal era derribada.

Ahí fue cuando entendí que Meg también se equivocaba. Si tan sólo hubiese salido a ayudarla, después de llamar a la policía, quizá ella seguiría aquí. –admitió jalando con los dientes de la argolla que portaba en honor a la chica.- La policía arrestó a Bartholomé muy mal herido, se trataba de un traficante de órganos que obtenía su mercancía de personas sin hogar. –narró mientras prácticamente se arañaba una de las perforaciones de la ceja.- Más ese arresto no me devolvería a mi amiga, ella yacía sentada a un lado del traficante, sentada apenas pudiendo respirar. Los esfuerzos de los paramédicos no lograrían salvarle la vida, pero al menos me dieron un par de minutos con ella.

Me senté tras su cuerpo con ayuda de los paramédicos y la abracé con todo el amor que pude. –escuché un par de sollozos ahogados en sus palabras.- Le hable de lo valiente que había sido toda su vida, toda una guerrera, una buena mujer que creció entre demonios. Mi única amiga sólo asentía tranquilamente, cómo si ya conociera lo que la esperaba, sin demostrar dolor alguno.

Ella también me habló, apenas unas pocas palabras lentas por la pérdida de fuerzas. Me dijo lo valiente que era al atreverme a salir de mi burbuja, que ella había tenido suerte de conocer un unicornio, que era único y jamás se arrepentiría de haberme cuidado. Pero sobre todo, ella quería que viviera y fuera feliz. Por ella, era lo único que me pedía.

Tras su petición sentí como sus latidos se iban pausando cada vez más y su cuerpo se iba enfriando en mis brazos. Los paramédicos me la quitaron y tuvimos que dirigirnos a la comisaría a hacer declaraciones y demás. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me dejaron ir, fui a la funeraria más cercana, a pedir un presupuesto, y luego al banco. Agradecía que el dinero siguiera allí a pesar de haberme ido de casa. Pagué los servicios fúnebres de mi amiga, una incineración y una sencilla urna con un pequeño espacio en la iglesia local. Durante la cremación no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en que, el día anterior, debí tragarme mi orgullo y disponer de un poco de mi dinero en lugar de subir al auto de un delincuente. Aun cuando sabía que Meg se rehusaba a que tocáramos ese dinero diciendo "lo necesitarás cuando vuelvas a tu hogar". Acompañando a mi amiga por última vez, lloré en silencio por primera vez ante la muerte.

Podía ver cómo un par de lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Castiel. Maldije el momento en que me enlisté al ejército por enésima vez. _Si tan sólo hubiera ido a la policía en lugar del ejército… quise combatir la mierda en otros países, cuándo ni siquiera el mío está exento de porquerías._ Ahí estaban de nuevo los "si tan sólo", las posibilidades. Recordé cómo Cas hablase de Meg, de su petición por vivir y seguir…

-Sé que apesta, pero es lo único que está en nuestras manos hacer. –dije en voz baja.- Seguir y no olvidar. Por quienes se han ido y por nosotros mismos.

-¿No crees que soy un puto cobarde por no salir? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Creo que si hubieras salido y sido herido el esfuerzo de Meg habría sido en vano.

Castiel pareció pensarlo. Luego de unos segundos simplemente suspiró y se enjuagó las lágrimas del rostro para después aclararse la garganta y asentir.

-Tras dejar listos los asuntos de Meg no me sentía con fuerza de seguir en Wisconsin. Seguí mi camino a otras ciudades, pero no duraba en ninguna de ellas más de dos semanas. Establecía relaciones de camarería con las personas que conocía a través del viaje, más nada cómo lo que tuve con Meg.

Un mes antes de volver a Lawrence, cuando ya venía por la mitad del camino de regreso, conocí a un hombre en Nashville. –dijo al tiempo que rozaba su perforación del labio en el lado izquierdo.- Me encontraba sentado, almorzando una hamburguesa, en la banca de un parque cuando se acercó a mí. Me preguntó si podía almorzar conmigo, lo cual fue extraño ya que vestía bien y no perecía la clase de persona que almuerza en el parque, ni mucho menos de la clase de persona que se acercaría a alguien en indigencia.

Temí que se tratara de un hombre parecido a Bartholomé… pero, analizando la situación, no parecía probable, era medio día y el parque estaba lleno de gente, por lo tanto acepté su petición. Se sentó a mi lado a comer un sándwich sin hablarme más. Al terminar me ofreció un par de billetes, cómo pago por acompañarlo. Al principio me rehusé, más acabé cediendo ante su insistencia.

Ese parque era agradable y tenía fuentes hermosas, por lo que al día siguiente volví a ir a almorzar allí. Volví a encontrarme con el hombre, el cual me hizo la misma pregunta dando como resultado la misma situación del día anterior. Así pasó una semana completa repitiendo la misma escena en el almuerzo.

Al pasar de los días noté que la gente me miraba con más repulsión de la usual. Murmuraban a mi paso cosas que no alcanzaba a entender o escuchar y, sobre todo, se alejaban de mí con especial esmero cuando el hombre venía a almorzar conmigo.

La situación me intrigaba, estaba dispuesto a partir de la ciudad en cuestión de días o quizá horas. Por lo que, el primer día de la segunda semana almorzando con el desconocido, decidí hablarle. Cuando terminó su habitual sándwich y extendió los billetes para mí, me negué a recibirlos.

Él iba a insistir, pero no lo deje, como "pago" le pedí que hablara conmigo. Me miró atónito, cómo si se le hiciera imposible que alguien le pidiera eso, volteó a dar una larga mirada al parque encontrándose con un sinfín de miradas de reproche. Me preguntó si estaba seguro de ello, ante lo cual asentí. Volvió a tomar asiento a mi lado y nos presentamos.

Su nombre era Balthazar, tenía 31 años y tenía una pequeña agencia de viajes de la cual se hacía cargo desde la muerte de su padre 10 años atrás. Le hablé un poco de mí, mi nombre y porque vivía en las calles, de mi regreso a Lawrence ahora que me sentía listo… pero no le hablé de ti ni de Meg. Le pregunté porque todos en la cuidad parecían rechazarlo, pues había notado que el problema, esta vez, no era yo. Él guardó silencio por largos minutos, pensaba dejarlo pasar y despedirme de él ese mismo día cuando habló.

"Soy 0+" fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras escondía el rostro cómo si esperase que lo abofeteara. Mi única reacción fue responder con un "Y yo soy miope. Eso no quiere decir nada." al tiempo que extendía el brazo pasándolo por sus hombros. Él me miró con los ojos rojos y a punto del llanto antes de devolverme el abrazo. Me invitó a cenar a su casa y yo acepté.

Esa noche, tras salir de trabajar, me dirigí al parque a su encuentro. Caminamos a su departamento, el cual estaba a sólo dos cuadras del parque, y compramos hamburguesas para la cena. Tras cenar con una animada charla me invitó a quedarme en el cuarto de huéspedes y acepté. Antes de irnos a dormir me contó un poco más de sí mismo, hasta que un ataque de tos le imposibilitó para seguir hablando. Poco después de la tos vino el vómito, le ayudé a llegar al baño y cuidé de él el resto de la noche. Por lo poco que sabía de VIH podía notar lo mal que estaba y no me sentí capaz de dejarlo solo.

A la mañana siguiente me contó sobre su enfermedad. Le detectaron la enfermedad un año más tarde y desde entonces estaba en retrovirales. "Tomé demasiado literal eso de 'vive rápido y muere joven', Cassie. Estoy muriendo". Al ver la decadencia en que se encontraba su salud no pude desmentir su afirmación. Era verdad, los retrovirales estaban dejando de funcionar. No quise dejarlo solo. Le pedí que me permitiera quedarme con él.

Después de un debate con él respecto a si le tenía lástima, lo convencí hablándole, sin ahondar en nada en realidad, de las ocasiones en que no estuve para dos personas realmente importantes. Él no me cuestionó que hacía que fuera importante para mí tras una semana de conocerlo, sólo aceptó mi compañía.

Al día siguiente comencé a acompañarlo a su agencia, a trabajar con él y aprender sobre el funcionamiento del negocio. Vivimos juntos por tres semanas, hasta que su momento llegó. Fue internado en urgencias por una infección de la que nunca se quejó porque quería disfrutar el tiempo que pudo pasar conmigo. Cuando los médicos dijeron que no había nada más que hacer ante la infección, él pidió irse a casa. Pasé sus últimos días con él, en el apartamento, solos los dos. La única visita que recibimos fue la del abogado que actualizara el testamento de Balthazar.

Una mañana, desperté alarmado al sentir que la mano que acogía entre las mías propias estaba demasiado fría. Me levanté acelerado a revisar su pulso, pero ya no había rastros del mismo. Su rostro se mantenía en paz, había muerto mientras dormía. –dijo con un sonido ahogado en la voz.- En su otra mano había una carta para mí, parecía que él había adivinado que esa noche sería su partida. En la carta me hablaba de lo agradecido que estaba conmigo por haber pasado con él sus últimos días, me aclaraba que debía llamar al abogado para que todo estuviera en orden, ya que había dejado todo lo que poseía a mi nombre. Me decía que me había querido como un buen amigo y que esperaba que pudiera quedarme con los buenos recuerdos de él y no sólo de los momentos difíciles de la enfermedad.

Cuando me repuse de las noticias, tomé el teléfono y llamé a los servicios fúnebres y al abogado. Tomó 3 días dejar todo en orden legal y cumplir la voluntad de Balthazar de ser cremado y guardado en una iglesia cercana hasta que pudiera cumplir la segunda parte de su petición… después de ello, me disponía a dejar Nashville.

El último día que estuve en el departamento, tocó a la puerta una mujer. –dijo rozando la segunda argolla de su ceja.- Su nombre era April y buscaba a Balthazar. Le di la noticia del deceso de mi amigo, ella palideció ante mis palabras. La dejé entrar a tomar un vaso con agua para calmarse. Después de unos minutos me confesó que, llevaba años dándole vueltas en avisarle a Balthazar que estaba contagiado de VIH, pero que estaba demasiado molesta con él por haberla dejado cómo para decirle. –prácticamente gruñó.- La saqué a empujones del departamento, diciéndole que su arrepentimiento no me devolvería a mi amigo y exigiéndole que jamás volviese a nombrarlo o me encargaría de despellejarla yo mismo.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando estaba por irme, un chico tocó a la puerta. –continuó un poco más calmado.- Pensé que era April así que iba listo para lanzar insultos, hasta que vi que un chico rubio de ojos azules me miraba temblando y sollozando. Me preguntó por Balthazar, estaba a punto de explicarle que había muerto cuando él rompió en llanto y comenzó a parlotear sobre su urgencia de hablar con él, de comunicarle que estaba enfermo. Lo invité a pasar a tomar un té mientras le daba la noticia.

Samandriel lloró cuando supo de la muerte de Balthazar, me contó cómo había sido novio de Balthazar años atrás, cómo su padre se lo llevó lejos de él. Me dijo que cuando terminó la universidad su padre pretendía casarlo, pero esos planes pararon en seco cuando, en los exámenes premaritales, salió a la luz que era 0-, portador de VIH más no capaz de contagiarlo o desarrollar SIDA. Su familia lo desconoció y desheredó, así que decidió regresar a buscar a Balthazar con la esperanza de que pudiese ayudarlo.

Le conté sobre cómo conocí a Balthy y de la reciente visita de April. Además de que le mostré mi copia del testamento. Balthazar dejó todo a mi nombre… excepto el departamento, este debía ser cedido a Samandriel Shurley en cuanto le localizara. Además había una carta para él. El muchacho se alegró al saber que su único y primer amor jamás lo olvidó. Le entregué la carta y cuando él terminó de leerla le propuse cederle la agencia, pero él se negó a aceptarla. Negociamos una sociedad igualitaria y ese mismo día emprendí mi camino de regreso a Lawrence.

Regresé con menos posesiones materiales de las que me llevé. Pero con el corazón y la mente reconfiguradas para mejor. Cumplí mi propósito de encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, para lo que estaba hecho y quería dedicar mi vida. Tras 10 días de _auto stop_ y trabajos pequeños en las ciudades por las que pasaba, llegue a Lawrence.

No hizo falta llegar a casa para saber que mis hermanos estaban furiosos conmigo, por lo que no me presenté con ellos, en su lugar fui donde la señora Tran y le pedí estas linduras, –dijo señalando las perforaciones de su rostro.- ese día me quedé en su casa, charlando con Kevin sobre lo que habíamos pasado el último año.

Al día siguiente, caminando por la cuidad, fue cuando vi el letrero de Sam sobre el alquiler de habitaciones. Pasé una exhaustiva entrevista con Bobby, el cual no confiaba mucho en mí ya que no me reconoció con las perforaciones y el desarrollo muscular que me gané a fuerza de trabajo, antes de que se me permitiera quedarme aquí. Aunque valió por completo el esfuerzo, porque desde ese momento he visto este lugar como mi hogar, –reconoció con una cálida sonrisa.- el lugar donde esperaría tu regreso.

Gracias a que conocí a Balthy pude costear mi universidad sin recurrir al dinero de mis padres, incluso devolví el dinero que había tomado para los servicios de Meg. –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Aún veo a Samandriel de vez en cuando, cuando el negocio amerita que visite Nashville para alguna toma de decisiones, –comentó rozando con sus dedos su anti eyebrow.- es todo un luchador que se dedica a orientar a las personas sobre el VIH, seguro Balthy está orgulloso de él desde donde quiera que esté.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, instintivamente, extendí el brazo para abrazarlo. Mantuve el contacto en silencio mientras sentía como las emociones arrasaban por mi mente. _Él no huyó, él fue valiente y afrontó la vida, ¿de verdad te mereces a alguien así?_ Repetía una voz en mi mente, yo sabía que probablemente no lo merecía. Pero no me adelantaría a presuponer lo que sólo él podría decidir.

-Loco –murmuré al aire.- ¿cómo esperas que cambie de opinión si cada noche descubro que eres tan valiente y fuerte?

-Cada quien afronta la realidad a su manera –dijo al tiempo que me devolvía el abrazo.

No supe en que momento nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente desperté solo, pero no tan solo como las mañanas anteriores. El calor en el sitio en la cama a mi lado delataba que su ocupante tenía poco de haberse retirado. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se expandió por mi rostro, la alegría me inundaba, _está comenzando a creer en mí._

El día se me fue en esperar a la noche. Fue un día agradable y tranquilo, ya nadie me cuestionaba sobre las caras de felicidad que parecían estar echando raíces en mi rostro.

La cena se convirtió en mi edén personal cuando Castiel comenzó a corresponder mis miradas por primera vez. Las caras de Gabriel y Sam al notarlo habían sido grabadas a fuego en mi mente como valiosos recuerdos de mi familia. Porque no importaba que aún quedaran tres historias más, yo ya estaba más que enamorado de Castiel.

-Este debe ser tu cortejo más largo. –comentó Sam mientras recogía la mesa.- Casi un mes y aún no cae.

-Es sólo una muestra de que van en serio, Sammy. –intervino Gabe riendo.- Recuerda que a nosotros también nos tomó nuestro tiempo.

-Assbutts –murmuró Castiel con las mejillas sonrojadas antes de retirarse a la biblioteca.

Con la imagen de su sonrojo aún dando vueltas por mi cabeza, me retiré a ayudar a lavar los platos en la cocina.

Esa misma noche desperté como de costumbre. Aunque no me levante exaltado de la cama, ya que, al despertar, Castiel acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello con mimo. Verlo de inmediato y sentir sus manos sobre mi piel me tranquilizó rápidamente.

Cuando me calmé lo suficiente, cómo para observarlo en su totalidad, pude notar que no llevaba camisa. Así mismo, me di cuenta de donde estaban sus tatuajes ya que sólo había visto el más grande que yacía en su espalda. Él vio como lo observaba y notó que miraba con atención los dos nuevos descubrimiento sobre su piel.

En el momento en que desvié la mirada al ser sorprendido, él capturó mi rostro por la barbilla y me atrajo a besarlo. El beso fue mejor que lo que había recibido en los últimos días, por primera vez me permitió explorar la cavidad de su boca e hizo lo mismo conmigo. No quería separarme del contacto a pesar de que el aire comenzaba a escasear en mis pulmones, sentía la necesidad de quedarme en ese momento por siempre.

Solté un pequeño gemido ante la pérdida de sus labios. Él rio levemente mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho a mi lado.

-No sabes cómo quiero que acabe esta prueba pronto –comenté mientras veía casi babeante sus labios y cuerpo.

-Yo… -dijo antes de guardar silencio un momento.- yo me siento igual. Creo que puedo hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior, si te parece bien.

-Me parece endemoniadamente bien –me adelanté dando un beso en su hombro.

-Ansioso. –replicó con una risilla.- Haremos lo posible por terminar esto hoy.

Mi primer tatuaje me lo hice a los 21 años, al día siguiente de que me enteré por Sam que te ibas al campo de batalla. –comenzó.- Es algo que tenía planeado desde antes de mi viaje y la noticia me dio la fuerza que me faltaba para hacerlo. Cómo sabrás, mi nombre es el nombre del ángel de los jueves. Cuando comencé mi viaje pensé que era como un ave liberándose, un ángel con anhelos de experiencia. La idea era tatuarme un par de alas al volver de conocer el maravilloso mundo de bondad que mi familia me había hecho creer que existía.

Sin embargo, lo que encontré en el mundo no fue para nada lo que creía. Me decepcioné de la humanidad cómo nunca pensé llegaría a estarlo. Era cómo un ángel caído, uno que había perdido sus alas en la caída. Pero las buenas personas que conocí, la esperanza de que la humanidad aún puede retomar el buen camino, el deseo de contribuir al cambio, todo eso me hizo enamorarme de la humanidad.

Concluí que no había perdido mis alas, sino que sólo estaban dañadas, muy dañadas, se habían quedado sin plumas. Pero la estructura seguía resistiéndose a desaparecer, se aferraban a seguir y soñar, a esperar tu regreso, a pelear. Entonces decidí que quería eso. La simple estructura de mis alas quemadas en la caída por la libertad. Las quería para siempre en mi espalda.

Así fue como el tatuaje corrió a cargo de Kevin, el hijo de la señora Tran, mejor conocido en el mundo del _body art_ cómo "El profeta", todo un prodigio de la aguja.

Sentí la necesidad de acariciar su espalda, como si en ella de verdad pudiese sentir los vestigios de las alas que él mencionaba haber perdido en la caída. Pero eso podría hacerlo más tarde, después de escuchar todas las historias y, con ello, haber superado la prueba.

-Sigue, por favor. –le animé.

-Mis segundo y tercer tatuajes me los hice cuando supe de tu ascenso. –retomó al tiempo que se giraba quedando recostado sobre su espalda, colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente, con la muñeca expuesta. Yo me incorporé sobre mi costado para poder apreciarlos mejor.

-Cas, no te ofendas. Pero no entiendo lo que dice. –dije señalando la ¿escritura? en su abdomen por encima de sus caderas, al lado izquierdo.

-Es divertido en enochiano. –comentó con una risilla.- Lo siento, chiste personal.

-Sí, muy divertido. –me reí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- ¿Me dirás que dice o busco a un lingüista?

-"Todo comienza por la conciencia y nada vale sino por ella" –dijo.- Albert Camus, el mito de Sísifo, también corrió a cargo de Kev. -una sonrisa nació en mis labios al escucharlo y pronto se convirtió en una risa despreocupada.- ¿Funcionó mi chiste? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, hombre, el chiste sigue siendo igual de malo. –dije aún riendo.- Es sólo que, cuando te conocí, comparé tus ojos con el Sol en la alegoría de la caverna de Platón, nunca pensé que te gustara leer filosofía.

-Creo que esto puede tener futuro –comentó con una enorme sonrisa que resaltaba su sonrojo.

-Yo nunca lo he dudado, Cas. –repliqué sonriendo, perdiéndome lentamente en sus ojos… Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad, sintiendo una prisa desconocida por terminar con la prueba.- ¿Qué hay de ese? –pregunté señalando su muñeca.

-Este, –comentó acercando su muñeca a mi vista.- me lo hice yo mismo. Es la palabra libertad en hebreo. De cuando me titulé como trabajador social, –explicó con una gran sonrisa.- es el recordatorio de que nada está escrito, aun cuando hay circunstancias de las que no nos podemos zafar, la última palabra sobre su destino la tiene cada persona.

Cas apenas terminaba de hablar cuando yo ya me había incorporado sobre él a besarlo. Me encontraba con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, besando sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana, con el hambre contenida por días clamando por ser saciada. Me correspondía con el mismo deseo, el mundo no podría ser más jodidamente perfecto… hasta que recordé que yo aún no cumplía con contarle mi historia.

Lentamente, fui bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta separarme de él y recostarme nuevamente a su lado. Mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban no cruzamos palabra, a él no le pasó desapercibido que algo me pasaba, esperaba a que me atreviera a hablar.

-Escucha, Cas. Yo… estoy bien contigo, con quien eres… -dije acariciando su rostro.

-¿Pero? –intervino al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Aún no te cuento mi historia. –reconocí.- No sé si tú puedas estar conforme con una persona cómo yo, rota…

-No necesitas contármela. –intervino nuevamente.- Antes de despertar, durante el terror nocturno, hablas. Lo sé, no necesitas decirlo.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? –pregunté con la voz ahogada y con los puños apretados.

-Mucho, creo yo. –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.- Las misiones a las que te mandaba un tal Alistair, sé que no era recuperación de rehenes todo el tiempo, cómo Sam cree, sino obtener información de rehenes del otro bando por medios… poco ortodoxos, que aprendiste los mismos experimentándolos en carne propia bajo el cuchillo de Alistair.

También sé que la bala en tu pecho te la disparó tu compañero de escuadrón, Azazel, el día que le dijiste que estabas pensando en retirarte ahora que Sam había concluido sus estudios. –concluyó.

-¿Y aun así sigues aquí, conmigo? –pregunté a punto de temblar ante el excesivo y vertiginoso collage de emociones que tenía en el pecho. La herida ya no dolía, al menos no físicamente, pero era el recordatorio de un pasado que prefería olvidar.

-Del mismo modo que tú lo has hecho conmigo. –sentenció acunándome contra su pecho.- Si algo he aprendido es que los humanos cometemos errores, somos tan imperfectos que duele. Pero tenemos una gran capacidad para volver a levantarnos de las caídas. De hacer un esfuerzo más, de darnos segundas oportunidades las veces que sea necesario.

-Tienes razón, –reconocí calmándome en sus brazos.- tienes toda la razón.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo vamos a intentar? –cuestionó estrechándome en sus brazos.

-¿Tengo que pedírtelo por escrito para que lo captes? –bromeé.- ¿Quieres un poema acaso?

Ambos reímos con menos peso en nuestros pechos. La carga, el recuerdo, las emociones del pasado, todo eso seguía allí, pero ya no estaríamos solos nunca más.

A la mañana siguiente, no desperté solo. En mi cama seguía el hombre que, a partir de ese día y para el resto de mi vida, podía llamar _mi pareja._ Me observaba mientras dormía, recibiéndome con una sonrisa cuando comencé a abrir los ojos.

Encontrarme con semejantes joyas al despertar me hizo desear verbalizar lo que llevaba rondando mi mente desde la noche anterior.

-Hey, Cas. Buenos días –dije estirándome a besar sus labios.

-Buenos días, Dean –me respondió tras devolverme el beso.

-Sabes, anoche estaba pensando… -comencé.- ¿dijiste que te auto tatuaste?...

-Sí, eso hice. Siempre he sido bueno dibujando y en expresiones artísticas, aunque el que realmente lo hace profesionalmente es Gabriel… –respondió con gesto curioso.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Oh, ya lo verás. –sentencié poniéndome de pie con el mejor humor que había tenido en toda mi vida al despertar.- Suerte que es sábado.

Así es cómo ese sábado, obtuve mi primer tatuaje y, por si fuera poco, este me fue hecho por la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida.

La cara de Castiel al ver qué quería tatuarme y donde fue cómo para conservarla en la pila de "favoritos" de mis fotografías mentales. La cara de Sammy al verme salir del baño esa noche, con un tatuaje en el pecho bajo la clavícula izquierda, también fue a parar a la pila de "favoritos", en tanto Gabriel no hizo más que felicitar a Castiel ante su talento nato para el _body art._

Cubriendo la cicatriz de la herida de bala, estaba un símbolo antiguo, un símbolo anti posesión demoniaca. Castiel nunca me preguntó que significaba, parecía que ya lo sabía. Con la tinta grabada en mi piel daba por cerrado mi pasado, y toda la mierda que este acarreaba, mis demonios quedando encerrados en mi interior para no olvidarlos, porque por ellos soy quien soy, son parte de mi… más no es todo lo que soy, no es lo que me determina, no es lo que dictará mi destino.

 **Un año después.**

-Vamos, Cas, date prisa. –le apresuré tirando de su brazo.

-Ya estamos aquí, Dean, tómalo con calma. –me decía mientras traspasábamos la puerta del estudio "Tran & Solo; tattoo & piercing".

Estábamos llegando al mostrador cuando Kevin salió a recibirnos.

-Puntuales a la cita. –saludó con una sonrisa mientras nos abría la puerta a la sala de trabajo.

-No todos los días nos tatuamos –respondí con orgullo.- ¿y la señora Tran?

-Mamá fue a casa por el almuerzo. –respondió mientras alistaba todo.- Bien ¿quién va primero?

-¿Primero? –inquirió Cas con una ceja enarcada.- Pensé que Dean sólo venía a acompañarme…

-Primero el quejica, Kev. –le acorté arrastrándolo a la camilla.

Castiel no insistió, la maquina sonando a sus espalda anunciándole que Kevin estaba por iniciar no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Durante la hora y media que tomó el tatuaje de Castiel, sostuve su mano y charlamos animadamente con Kevin. Parecía sencillo, sin mucho dolor… _Sí, no dolerá tanto. Si Cas aguanta tú también._

Cuando Kev terminó de limpiar el tatuaje de Cas, llegó mi turno. Cambié de lugar con Castiel tratando de mantenerme calmado. Sentía con nervios como Kev iba pasando el diseño antes de empezar a trabajar… _Está bien, no dolerá, el último sólo dolió un poquito y seguro que fue porque está sobre la cicatriz…_

El optimismo murió tan pronto como la aguja tocó mi espalda. Quería brincar y alejarme de las siniestras manos de Kevin, duele como el infierno, pensé mientras mi mandíbula se tensaba ante el ardor de la aguja trabajando.

Si Kev lo notó no lo supe ya que no dijo nada al respecto. En cambio, Castiel tomó mi mano y se hincó frente a la camilla para mirarme a los ojos. Decía palabras de ánimo para mí, me prometía que pasaría pronto y todo estaría bien.

-Cas, no soy una mujer en labor de parto, joder. –dije sintiéndome más vulnerable de lo que quisiera. Una risa por parte de los dos presentes cubrió por un momento el ruido de la máquina para tatuar.- En serio, señores. Puedo con esto.

-Yo sé que puedes. –me concedió con una sonrisa mientras quitaba los cabellos que caían por mi frente.- No sé qué sea, pero seguro que vale el resultado.

Kevin terminó dos horas después de haber iniciado. Tras limpiar y hacerme las curaciones necesarias, me permitió ponerme de pie para ver el resultado. Más, lo que a mí me interesaba ver no era el trabajo terminado en sí, sino la expresión de Castiel al verlo.

Pude ver como el rostro del hombre de mi vida se ponía rojo cual manzana y un par de lágrimas bajaban por su sonriente rostro.

-Dean yo… -intentó hablar.

-Shhh, cariño. –le corté acercándome a abrazarlo.

Entonces los aplausos llenaron la sala desde la puerta.

-¿Saben por qué lo apodan "El profeta"? –preguntó la señora Tran que ahora estaba junto a Kev, abrazándolo con orgullo.

-No… -dije junto con Cas al tiempo que negábamos con la cabeza.

-Él no hace tatuajes de pareja, a menos que crea que se quedarán juntos para siempre. –sentenció con una sonrisa.- Incluso cuando su padre era el tatuador a cargo era Kevin quien decidía sobre los tatuajes de pareja, desde que tenía 4 años.

-En mis 24 años, de los cuales 20 he estado en el ámbito, hasta hoy había autorizado 3 tatuajes de pareja, ustedes son el cuarto. –reconoció el chico sonrojado.- Ninguna de esas parejas se ha separado, a pesar de que han pasado por problemas como todos.

Cas y yo estábamos que no lo creíamos. Sonriendo como idiotas abrazados aún sumidos en la emoción del momento. Lo estreché en mis brazos al escuchar la noticia de Kev, entonces recordé la caja en mi bolsillo. Me separé de Cas antes de sacar la caja del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Creo que esto sólo me ha motivado más. –comenté con una gran sonrisa antes de hincarme ante Cas.- Castiel Novak ¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunté mostrándole el anillo y con mi corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

Castiel me observaba con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. Se apresuró a hincarse a mi lado y echar sus brazos sobre mí.

-Claro que sí, Winchester. –sollozaba mientras la señora Tran fotografiaba la escena, Kevin aplaudía y yo le colocaba el anillo.

Esa noche anunciamos nuestro compromiso ante nuestros hermanos y Bobby, recibiendo felicitaciones y un sinfín de "ya era hora".

Al subir a nuestra habitación, porque llevábamos más de 6 meses compartiendo habitación, hicimos el amor como nunca. Una manera mucho menos salvaje que las primeras veces en que parecíamos decididos a partir la cama por la mitad, pero también una manera mucho más especial. La misma manera que, hoy me enorgullece decir, seguiría vigente en nuestra noche de bodas y más aún durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Nunca olvidare aquella primera vez juntos tras la mayor muestra de entrega y amor que nos daríamos en toda la vida. Esa vez, mientras desnudaba a mi futuro esposo, bese con delicadeza su nuevo tatuaje. Era una pluma verde, la única pluma que colgaba de sus alas, su silenciosa promesa de amor para mí. A su vez, él acarició suavemente mi nuevo tatuaje. Una pluma azul con negro en la parte alta de mi espalda, casi sobre la línea de mi columna, que escribía "Castiel" en enochiano. Mi promesa de pertenencia ante él. O, como los llamarían todos nuestros conocidos que los llegasen a ver, la marca de nuestro "profundo lazo".

A ese par de plumas del color de ojos del ser con el que compartiríamos nuestras vidas, yo prefiero llamarlos el resultado del amor que nació de todas las cosas que jamás dijimos.

* * *

Notas finales:

Tras leer este trabajo en concreto, sólo aspiro a que se queden con un mensaje mío para ustedes, ¡No dejen de luchar! La única derrota garantizada es la de la batalla que se elige no librar. Si hemos de caer, hagámoslo luchando, siendo uno mismo, siendo libres.

*Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en el evento abierto: DestielFest!2015 en FB (categoría fic largo)


End file.
